Even with modern technology and advancements with biological devices, it remains relatively difficult to disrupt biological mixtures containing cells, tissues and other liquids that need to be disrupted in a laboratory setting. The most common methods of cell disruption rely on machines that oscillate microtubes. However, these machines are often noisy and disruptive in a lab. Further, they often do not provide efficient controllable oscillation to ensure a desired result is achieved. Additionally, known machines often can not be used in refrigerators or in cold environments, which limits the usefulness of such machines.
Thus, a way to disrupt cell and tissue samples in multi-well cell plates capable of being performed efficiently and in cold environments is need.
The disclosed system and apparatus is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.